


Reward

by OzQueen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Trick or Treat: Trick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzQueen/pseuds/OzQueen
Summary: "Once again, you attempt escape," she says. "And once again, you fail."





	Reward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meru/gifts).



> Meru, I was not your assigned writer, but I couldn't resist the idea of a little Shiro torture. :)

* * *

He almost makes it this time.

The escape pods are around the next corner, but he's tripped an alarm of some kind, and floods of sentries have swarmed into the corridors. He fights hard, but they outnumber him and overcome him with sheer force, pinning him to the floor, forcing him to his knees.

They chain his wrists and drag him to the witch, unsure of what to do with him now that they've caught him again.

Shiro knows they're a little afraid of him. His victories in the arena are loaning him a reputation as well as a name.

_The Champion._

The witch is amused by his latest escape attempt. "Once again, you attempt escape," she says. "And once again, you fail."

He glares at her, refusing to answer.

She laughs, and comes closer, bold and unafraid. "I am certain you expect to be punished," she says softly, her voice low and cold from the shadow of her cloak. "But I believe initiative should be rewarded." She takes his right hand in hers and grips it tightly.

Shiro tries to pull away, but he's handcuffed, and she's frighteningly strong. Her thumb runs over the back of his knuckles slowly, pressing against his bones, flexing his joints under her touch.

"Make him stronger," she says to the guards. "Take his arm. Build him like a Galra."

"No," he gasps, but she turns away from him, dismissing them with a wave of her hand.

They drag him away.

* * *

 


End file.
